¿Descendientes?
by PurpleAqua
Summary: Platinum ha sido la primera en tener descendencia entre los holders, lo que causa especulaciones entre sus senpai. ¿Quién es el padre de la criatura? ¿Cómo que una apuesta? ¿A caso es eso posible? [Crackfic, Entourageshipping]


Disclaimer: Pokémon Special no me pertenece, sino el hiatus no existiría.

Advertencia: crackfic, posible OoC, Entourageshipping. Fumadas varias de la autora, título random porque no se me ocurría nada mejor, ojalá les agrade (?)

...

El anuncio de la pronta maternidad de la heredera de la familia Berlitz sorprendió completamente a los Dexholders de las demás regiones. No podían imaginar a Platinum saliendo con alguien que no fuera uno de sus guardaespaldas, pero tampoco la imaginaban saliendo con uno y dejando al otro solo. Además, cuando les fue anunciada la buena nueva, no se había mencionado el detalle del padre de la criatura, dejando completamente en ascuas a todos sus senpai.

Para la mala suerte de todos, solo les quedaba esperar a que el bebé naciera, y comprobar con sus propios ojos quién era su progenitor. Por el momento, una castaña había tenido una idea macabra digna de una mente perturbada.

— Yo apuesto a que es Pearl, después de todo él suele ser _muy rápido_ , si es que me entienden. —Movió un billete de gran valor frente a su rostro, tentando al resto a comenzar una apuesta acerca de la paternidad de la criatura.

Solo hizo falta un segundo, y comenzó una gran discusión entre el grupo. Blue reía malvadamente mientras veía como todos desembolsaban amplias sumas de dinero, viéndose presionados por los demás a apostar incluso aunque no quisieran hacerlo.

A pesar de que era un secreto a voces, todos sabían que el paso de las semanas inclinaban las apuestas cada vez más hacia Diamond; muy pocos le tenían fe al impaciente rubio, aunque no era algo que se dijera a vivas voces. Entre las diez papeletas había solo una que no tenía escrito _un_ nombre, pero planteaba una situación inverosímil, por lo que Blue la obvió como un voto casi perdido.

Los meses pasaron, y cuando la noticia del alumbramiento de la heredera llegó a oídos de sus demás compañeros, comenzaron a planear una llamada grupal desde el Gimnasio de ciudad Verde para que todos pudieran conocer al esperado bebé. Tristemente el plan no se pudo realizar hasta varios meses después del nacimiento, pero en cuanto el día llegó, todos los holders se reunieron puntuales en el gimnasio.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, todos amontonados frente al videoteléfono del lugar; las dudas de quién había acertado se podían sentir como un aura pesada cubriéndolos, y la única que parecía genuinamente feliz era Blue.

— ¿Preparados para iniciar la llamada? —mencionó, fresca como una lechuga, presionando el botón de llamada antes de que cualquiera de sus acompañantes reaccionara—. ¡Hola querida, somos nosotros!

La voz de Blue se alzó casi de inmediato, en cuanto apreció la figura de los tres jóvenes de Sinnoh en la pantalla, saludando animada a la madre primeriza.

— Hola, Blue-senpai, chicos. Muchas gracias por llamar, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por allí? —preguntó Platinum con solemnidad y elegancia, típicas de ella. Pearl y Diamond, cada uno a un lado de la chica, sonrieron y saludaron con la mano, dejando hablar a las chicas.

— Todos estamos genial, querida. ¡Estamos muy emocionados por conocer a tu bebé! Después de todo, eres la primera holder en formar su familia, ¡es un evento memorable! —Una pequeña oleada de murmullos se escucharon tras Blue, apagando su voz, cuando alguien empujó a Yellow para que diera un paso al frente, tomando el lugar de Blue entre tartamudeos por lo repentino de la situación—. P-perdón por interrumpir, pero l-los chicos quieren saber si el bebé es niño o niña.

Platinum y sus acompañantes dejaron escapar una risa, que a los demás se les antojó misteriosa, cuando Diamond tomó la palabra, suavizando su tono y sonriéndole a la pequeña rubia.

— Son mellizas, senpai, dos niñas.

Una pequeña discusión en susurros comenzó inmediatamente entre los otros dos dexholders de Sinnoh, y tras un firme "¡Traigan a Opaline y Amber, rápido!" de parte de la seria muchacha, Pearl y Diamond desaparecieron de la imagen.

Paralelamente, un sonoro "oh!" fue proferido al unísono por todos los holders, justo antes de que todas las chicas comenzaran a chillar preguntas emocionadas, causando un revuelo general en el lugar. Ruby se unió al caos, y pronto Gold también lo siguió, haciendo inaudibles las palabras de todos en Kanto. Nadie se percató que, detrás de la joven, Pearl y Diamond llegaron cargando cada uno a una bebé.

— Bueno, senpais, aquí están. —Interrumpió con una risilla Platinum, causando un brusco silencio expectante. Señaló a la pequeña que dormía acurrucada en brazos de Diamond, la cual tenía su rostro oculto y el cabello negro azulado, muy similar al de su madre— Ella es Opaline, la menor de las mellizas, y ella —agregó, señalando a la pequeña que reía en brazos de Pearl, rubia como él, pero con unos ojos azules... ¡¿como los de Diamond?!—, es Amber, la mayor.

Amber era muy expresiva y parecía gustarle molestar a Pearl jalando su bufanda, pero en cuanto vio a su hermana en brazos de Diamond, no perdió tiempo y le lanzó un manotazo para que despertara. Opaline comenzó a llorar, revolviéndose en brazos de Dia hasta quedar frente a la pantalla del teléfono. Sus ojos azules, como los de su hermana, dejaron de llorar, y una seriedad de muerte se instaló en su rostro mientras pasaba sus manitas por su rostro. Se podía notar que su peinado era muy similar al de Pearl, con un mechón levantado en la parte superior de la cabeza a pesar de su poco cabello.

Los Holders mayores escudriñaron a ambas bebés con la mirada, comparándolas mentalmente con los tres adultos presentes con ellas. Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a caer en cuenta de que eran muy similares a los tres. Eso solo podría significar…

Ajenos a las caras de pánico de sus mayores, Platinum reprendía a Pearl y Diamond mientras las bebés peleaban, por lo que los chicos desaparecieron nuevamente de la pantalla con la tarea de volver a hacerlas dormir, una hazaña que les tomaría un buen rato. Platinum volvió a observar a los chicos en Kanto, y, al percatarse del ambiente pesado al otro lado de la pantalla, sonrió elegantemente.

— Q-q-querida, ¿el p-padre de las niñas es…? —comenzó a preguntar Blue, visiblemente nerviosa, que fue interrumpida por una suave carcajada de la contraria.

— Es mejor no indagar en eso, senpai, somos el _"trío de Sinnoh"_ , después de todo. Adiós, vengan a visitarnos cuando gusten.

La comunicación se cortó repentinamente mientras Platinum movía su mano en señal de despedida, dejando a todos al interior del gimnasio sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se había esperado eso, ¿Cómo demonios el ADN de esos tres había acabado mezclado así? Las caras de horror de todos aquellos que pensaron en las posibles explicaciones se acabaron de desencajar cuando, tras ellos, una carcajada histérica comenzó a sonar tras ellos.

— Mi instinto nunca me falla en las apuestas. Blue-senpai, págueme.

¡¿Qué clase de mente retorcida y perturbada había siquiera sopesado esa posibilidad antes de ver a las niñas, si ni siquiera Blue lo había pensado?! Todos se giraron a mirar a Gold, que se reía sujetando su estómago con una mano, y extendía la otra mano con un recibo en dirección a Blue. El papel decía claramente "Diamond y Pearl" en donde debía ir el nombre del posible padre de las bebés. Las expresiones en los rostros del resto eran todo un poema.

Al final de ese día, lleno de sorpresas y algunos traumas, todos los dexholders habían aprendido dos cosas: nunca debían apostar cuando Gold estaba cerca, y los chicos de Sinnoh estaban _muy_ unidos en _todos_ los sentidos posibles.


End file.
